1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine.
2. Prior Art
Triethylenediamine, a valuable polyurethane catalyst is usually made from N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine. This latter material in turn is normally prepared by reacting ethylene oxide with a large excess of piperazine. However, the unreacted piperazine must be recovered via recycle and this is a difficult, expensive and time-consuming process.
It would therefore be an advance in the art if a new process of making N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine were discovered via a reaction scheme which does not involve the use of piperazine.
It therefore becomes an object of the invention of providing a new and improved scheme of preparing N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine which avoids the use of piperazine as a reactant. Other objects will appear hereinafter.